superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars credits
Opening Credits * Walt Disney Home Video Presents * A Hyperion Pictures/Kushner-Locke Production * "The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars" * Based on the Characters Created by: Thomas M. Disch * And Additional Characters Created by: Jerry Rees and Joe Ranft * Production Manager: Mark McGroarty * Film Editor: Julie Lau * Original Songs: Music by · William Finn - Lyrics by · Ellen Fitzhugh * Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Alexander Janko * Casting by: Brian Chavanne, Mary Hidalgo * Art Director: David A. Dunnet * Lead Color Stylist: Brigitte Strother * Co-Producer: Kurt Albrecht * Executive Producers: Willard Carroll, Peter Locke * Screenplay by: Willard Carroll * Line Producer: John Bush * Produced by: Donald Kushner, Tom Wilhite * Directed by: Robert C. Ramirez Ending Credits * Vocal Characterizations * (In Order of Apperance) ** Kirby - Thrul Ravenscroft ** Toaster - Deanna Oliver ** Blanky - Eric Lloyd ** Lampy - Tim Stack ** Radio - Roger Kabler ** Ratso - Andy Milder ** Hearing Aid - Fyvush Finkel ** Calculator - Stephen Tobolowski ** Faucet - Farrah Fawcett ** Squirt - Redmond O'Neal ** Microwave - Wayne Knight ** Appliances - Mary Kay Bergman, Bill Farmer, June Foray, Neilson Ross ** Chris - Jessica Tuck ** Rob - Chris Young ** Robbie - Russi Taylor ** Wittgenstein - Brian Doyle-Murray ** Fanny - Carol Channing ** World's Fair Balloon - Marc Allen Lewis ** Woodstock Balloon - Rick Logan ** Wild West Balloon - Susie Stevens-Logan ** Balloons - Jack Angel, Tress MacNeille ** Satellite 1 - Patti Edwards ** Satellite 2 - James Murray ** Viking 1 - DeForest Kelley ** Mixer - Ross Mapletoft ** Tinselina - Kath Soucie ** Military Toaster - Jeff Robertson ** Supreme Commander - Alan King ** Freezer - Marc Allen Lewis * Storyboard Artists: Stephen Anderson, Jim Fletcher, Sandra Frame, Robert James Gibbs Stark Howell, Ashley Lenz, Christy Lyon, Eduardo Olivares, Moroni Taylor, Brad Vandergrift * Layout Supervisor: David A. Dunnet * Layout Artists: Edgar M. Duncan, Diane Lu, Carol N. Lundberg, Lawrence Marvit, Clifford Voorhees * Background Supervisor: Bari Greenberg * Background Painters: Adriana Galvez, Bari Greenberg, Lucy Tanashian-Gentry, Nick Jennings, David McBride * Character Design: Julian Chaney, John Jenkins, Craig Kellman, Robert C. Ramirez * Final Model: Kent Cullotta * Character Layout: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato * Effects Supervisor & Design: John Dillon * Effects Artist: Jeff Howard * Prop Supervisor & Design: Bev Chapman * Prop Artist: Christi Lyon * Color Stylists: Carmen Brooks, Soo Chun, Dene Ann Heming, Brigitte Strother * Experimental Animation & Walk Cycles: Jeff Johnson, Mark Kausler, Ashley Lenz * Animation Timing Directors: Vincente Bassols, Mike Lyman * Additional Film Editors: Eileen Horta, Lynne Southerland, Tom Syslo * Assistant Film Editor: Mark McNally * Track Readers: Laurie A. Wetzler, Michael J. Trueba * Artwork Supervisor: Nicole Speed * Assistant to Farrah Fawcett: Larry Silver * Production Coordinator: Daniel Ridgers * Recording Coordinators: Eric Freeman, Cameron Ruh * Storyboard Coordinator: Philip King * Production Controllers: L. Wayne Arnett, Dean D. Olson * Production Accountants: Minnie Duerr, Rupert Garcia, Ruben Lopez, Lori Martin, Joy Motsco * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Production Assistants: Mike Aichler, Jason Campbell, Sean Lewis, Shawn Palmer, Ronald Meza * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Overseas Animation by: Morning Sun Animation Group, Inc. Overseas Production Crew * Layout Supervisor: Gord McBride * Animation Director: Paul Lin * Animators: Mark Ann, Tank Chi, Billy Ho, Jeremy Huang, Sterling Hsiao, Ricky Su, Richard Tsat, Panda Twu * Background Artists: Zhang Zhen, Zhang Wei * Pencil Test Technician: Ruby Wang * Payroll Accountant: Jojo Chiu * Translator: April Huang * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. * Telecine and On-Line Provided by: Sunset Post, Inc. * Sound and Mix Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy J. Borquez * Dialogue Editor: Eric Freeman * Supervising ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Fredrich Hammel, Rick Hromadka, Greg LaPlante, Les Wolf * Sound Effects Editor: Jason Freedman * Sound Design: Roy Braverman * Foley and ADR Mixer: Brad Brock * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, Timothy J. Garrity * On-Line Editor: Daniel/ A. Jones * Colorist: Mary Kay Miller * Negative Cutting Services: Production West, Inc. * Main Titles & Opticals: Cinema Research Corporation * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Supervisor: Andy Belling * Dialogue Recorded at: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc., Mark Graue Recording Services, Signet Soundelux Studios * Orchestra Recorded at: Bad Animals/Seattle * Score Performed by: Seattlemusic, Inc. Songs * "A New You" * "Floating" * "Humans" * "Home Again" ** Music by: William Finn ** Lyrics by: Ellen Fitzhugh ** Arranged by: Alexander Janko * "Bread and Butter" ** Written by: Larry Parks and Jay Turnbrow * Singer's Vocal Coach: Sally Stevens * Singers (in alphabetical order): Susan Boyd, Liz Calloway, Carmen Carter, Randy Crenshaw, Jim Cummings, Linda Harmon, Marva Hicks, Jon Joyce, Geoff Koch, Rick Logan, Susie Stevens-Logan, Sally Stevens, Julia Tillman-Waters, Maxine Waters, Terry Wood * Color by Hollywood Digital * "Kirby" is a registered trademark owned by The Scott & Fetzer Company Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A. All Rights Reserved * Copyright © MCMXCVII BLT Venture, All Rights Reserved * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the united states and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photo play are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Dolby Surround® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. Closing Logos * The Kushner-Locke Company * Hyperion * DisneyToon Studios Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits